Mr Strong's Magical Law School: A Translation of a Russian Crackfic
by Huai Bu Hao Fanyi
Summary: Original Summary: "New teacher to take on a school of magic, and it's up to Harry Potter to stop them with the new witches and wizards to help him along the main character including Matthew. Monsters attack but they do not know. repost after left." Russia has a lot to answer for. WARNING: HIGH POSSIBILITY OF IQ LOSS IF READ.
1. Chapter 1

Translator's note: Okay, so I found an interesting fanfic on the Russian section (it was original posted as being in English, but since been correctly) which is rather interesting. I took a few classes in Russian to know that whoever wrote this had no clue at all in how the Russian Language worked. To make matters worse, the plotline felt as if it was a trollfic. Either this author was a troll (digging the bottom of the barrow) or he was truly hopeless at his own language and couldn't work out a decent plot to save himself. I decided in the best of wisdom to take pity on this I decided in the best of wisdom to take pity on this soul and translate his fanfic in readable English so everyone else can be tortured by his awful writing (you can thank me later). Most this has been put through a translator (for speed of course) but I've taken a few liberties here and there when the translation doesn't make sense. These are far in between and the grammatical errors I've left are there for comical effect. Without ado, here's the worse fanfic to be written, in Russian… Mr Strong's Magical Law School!

[Author's note: this is my first fanzine so please be nice to me. Mr Strong is indeed our great president, who we all love to hate. Down with the fascist religious rules! Long live Communism!]

**Strong Harry Potter dismissed (a.k.a. Mode Power)**

Hi, my name is Matt and I'm new to the school of witches and witchcraft. This is my first year and my friends and I are in our first class. Harry Potter teaches, because he is a teacher now. He's my friend. We get along very well. That's because we're in the same house, which I love.

"Today we will learn how to stop people from turning into frogs," he told us. "It was a known evil wizard to attack us and turn us into frogs. We must do it."

"This sounds very interesting," said Ginny who is the fourth child of Harry. She's really smart, like her mother. "I am sure that is good in this."

"I do not think the same way," said I. I was not good at stuff like that, but I decided to try. I was useless in the things of defence. I was not good at a lot of things that made me depress. But at least I'm trying. It was the best I could do.

We have done our task, and Ginny was good, but I was not, but I was determined to do it again, but failed again. And I then felt really unwell. A man came into the room, which was large muscles and looked like he weighed million pounds look at us and said:

"I'm the new head teacher, and you have to obey my every word," he said. "We will learn new techniques and to defend himself. Harry Potter you fired so go away! Leave the house, the school at nine eight seven six five four three two one..."

Harry left he had expected, and disappeared when he stopped.

"My name is Mr Strong and you can call me Mr Strong," he said.

"Hello Mr Strong," we were told, the happy sad.

"We will learn to physically defeat these enemies of our minds and hands," he said. "Take your hand and point it at the enemy and say: do not go near me."

And we did it as he said 'do not go to me' and it really works.

"A good student," he said. You can go.

So we went, and went to our rooms, which were on the top of the tower, where all the other people living in our house. Hermione was a room hostess and took care of us very fondly. We had a lot of fun nights together, being fun.

We've done your homework, and then we went to bed that was comfortable. We then went to the next class the next day, which were potions. Snape was still teaching, because he was not dead, but pretends to be dead, but that still did not prevent him from being good. He worked his students very difficult. It was a tough class. We put the bones in the pot and turn them into the pipe, which had some really good potion that gave us our secret desires that were not real. But we want it because it would be really cool, but you cannot get what you've always wanted which is shameful.

"I want you to put a few things here and a few other things to put things together and have a new arrow that you need. You do?" Snape said.

"Yes, we do," told us the students.

We then went to boarding and taught to grow longer than the bottom who was friends with Harry Potter. He was not happy with his friends angrily shooting he was not a supporter. He wants the new head teacher because Mr Strong abusing his power. Nobody liked it, but was too scared not to question what is happening. Someone had to do something.

We followed him to the office of the head teacher and asked Mr Strong, but he laughed.

"I rigged the election, so I can get this to work. I was told to leave once, but came back," he said. "I now turn to this school, I always wanted to do, and it oppressed society where every peasant enslaved! I will win this and all other elections and it will be a dictatorship. Mr Strong and I are strong to remember that!"

We were afraid, and then had to leave. We returned to our studies, me and my friends remained who went to the library. We were waiting for the next class. Long Bottom was fired that I was sad about. I liked that teacher as well as Harry Potter is the same?

I was depressed again.

[Author's note: What do you think of my fan stories? Read and tell me what you think about your work? I'd love to hear what you think.]


	2. Chapter 2

Translator's note: Okay, this was harder than the previous. For some parts I couldn't simply put through a translator. Reading the latest chapter, I might have to do this more often. Although using alternative translators helped, there were parts that made no sense at all, even in Russian. The original fanfic (titled "Господин сильная школа Правила Магии") is on my favourite list, if you're interested in putting it through a translator yourself and see for yourself just how badly this has been written. With much ado, here's chapter two a God awful train wreck. Feel free to review, telling me what you think.

[Author's note: Sorry for the story does not put in the right place. I'm sorry if you're talking in English and cannot talk to me in Russian. Next time I will not make the same mistake. Please tell me if you do not happen again. I enjoyed writing this fic, please, so consider if you speak Russian.]

**Crash kills goes to jail (a.k.a. Kill Strong)**

I was surprised, not so Long Bottom was fired I like him, but he loved Harry Potter until the bottom was fired for liking someone. From that day, everything became worse, as Mr Strong become more a dictator. He was very much like a crazy version of Stalin with a mixture of Voldemort. We wish we had Voldemort still, because he had killed at least let us know if we do not agree with him. Mr Strong has sent all of his prisoners in the cold wilderness of northern Scotland. It was cold there.

We then went to our house room to discuss a plan to get rid of Mr Strong. We want him to go, we did. We are afraid to go to a place in the north of Scotland. I am afraid that we are full. We talked for some time a plan to stop him and maybe get him fired. We found that he took over the Ministry of Magic as well too. We were doomed to its control a lot of power. Power we had to rid him of.

"To stop Mr. Strong will be free time to learn, as we used to," Ginny said. She gets angry because her father left. I felt like apologizing that she was mistreated because the father of Harry Potter to go. "Does anyone have a plan to get rid of it? Please do it not for my father, but for me. This pain is killing me. "

"I agree," I said. "It's not just Ginny, but all the other students who have the potential to be sent to the north of Scotland to a penal servitude. We are all possible targets. Being here makes things dangerous. -

They had All nodded his head in agreement. We got up shook hands and agreed to the end of the reign of Mr. Strong. We then discuss the plan, which no one could consent.

"To go directly before him could send us to the northern place, and there may not be a good thing," my friend said Carlos. I agree, but not a coward to say a thing. "I think we should kill him in secret. Make it look like an accident, and we have an election, we are voting each of us inside, we can tell you how to become a senior teacher who is Harry Potter. -

Some of us nodded in agreement, but others did not. They were under the direction of the Long Bottom son, also called Long Bottom. He was silent and a coward and most of all do not go for a risky route. Taking our path will lead to his death, he thinks. Thus they follower & long bottom left, and we stayed.

We had planned for an hour; talked our schemes. We knew that we had very little time, because he is a strong man might come to us at any time to destroy our planning phase. As we plan the follower of Long Bottom come and look distressed.

"We are in terror!" He's screaming.

"What happened," we asked.

"I speak in full," he said.

"To the head," we said previously.

"It was an hour ago, and we went to Mr. Strong. Long Bottom son stood up and said that he was a bad man, but he did the same with his father long bottom and sent it to the north with all the other followers of Long Bottom son. I was running to tell you, but I'm going too."

Then he left. We were in shock. What do we do?

"We have to save them," said Ginny.

"Women are weak and need to be aware that it may not. We should go ahead with the plan to kill Mr Strong," said Carlos. Nodded head did us.

So, we went back to where he, Mr Strong, ate and we got our knife and tried to stab him. He laughed and took a knife and stabbed Carlos and he was dead. I cried and felt depressed, but I know that I had to do something. But I was scared, not so.

"I knew you came here before with others. Now, I am sending you to death in the North of Scotland's Long Bottom so. I won, I won before. You will suffer more than ever before. . I decree that we don't have elections, but instead I tell who will take my place before my death, and that the law will be."

We were scared and depressed and were sent on our way. Ginny to stay because she was not at the scene of the murder.

[Author's note: I'll write more soon. Please read tell me what you think. I will have a new point of view, the next chapter with Ginny. Please soon again. I enjoy letting you read this thing written.]


End file.
